This invention is in the field of devices for stopping self-propelled vehicles.
Self-propelled sprinklers are currently being used in many farming operations. Such sprinklers usually comprise a pair of widely spaced carriages supporting a sprinkling system extending therebetween and connected to a source of water by means of a long flexible hose or the like. It is customary to cause the water flowing to the sprinkler to pass through a motor arranged to rotate one or more carriage wheels to cause the sprinkler to progress over the ground. Such self-propelled sprinklers normally operate without controls and, therefore, move more or less at random around an area limited by the length of the water supply hose. One problem that has arisen is that, sometimes as a result of structure or other environmental features in the area, the sprinklers have a tendency to either damage adjacent installations or to damage themselves when they collide with or run over such environmental features.
Devices have been proposed heretofore for placement in the path of travel of a self-propelled vehicle to constitute a barrier by denying the vehicle traction with the earth. Such a device is shown in the patent to Mitcham U.S. Pat. No. 2,308,706 which proposes to provide rollers upon which a military tank would climb and the rollers thereon would deny the tank traction and thus halt its progress. Such devices as proposed by that patent, however, would not be satisfactory for use in limiting the travel of a self-propelled sprinkler.
The present invention relates to a readily portable and selectively positionable device for engaging and restraining self-propelled sprinklers in agricultural or the like environments.
In general, the device comprises a portable frame having freely rotatable rollers thereon and which when placed in the path of travel of a sprinkler will cause the traction wheel or wheels of the sprinkler to ride up onto the rollers and thus lose all traction with the earth. Further rollers engage the front of the leading wheels of the sprinkler to ensure restraint against forward travel.